Ice Prince
by midnightangel16
Summary: KaiRayWhat do you do when nobody knows who you are because you have to be kept a secret...but the one person you least expect to know anything, actually know you more than you think. I suck at summaries. XD rating may change later...XD X3
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I so got inspired by watching the movie "Ice Princess" but this is no where close to the movie…it's my own version of "Ice Princess" and I hope you enjoy it…also I have no ice skating experience what so ever so I don't know what the heck I'm writing although I'd like to learn how to skate. Enjoy!!!! R&R!!!!

_Ice Prince_

Summary

In the world of sports most athletes think Ice Skating is a no brainier…well they were dead wrong. Because when it comes to the Olympic gold medal it's the most deadly and fiercest sport on the block. And Ray Kon, Knows what it's like personally well. When entering the Ice rink again some old wounds are opened up and new feelings begin to surface...feelings he hasn't felt in a long time. But will he end up losing his heart in this competitive sport...or will he just lose his life at the hands of fate?

Chapter One

New Comers Can be a Threat To

"talking"

'thinking'

(Ray at 5 years)

Ray is watching his parents skate on an ice rink that is outside their home. 'All my life I always loved ice skating. No matter what others thought of it, my parents were the King and Queen of the sport. Never another pair could out beat them in style, nor uniqueness…'

He laughs as his parents bring him to join them on the ice. But as soon as he gets on the ice he falls on his cute little butt. (aww…I can just imagine little ray TT)

(Ray at 10 years)

"**Now skating for China…Chang Kon, and his partner Jia Kon. They will be dancing to Moulin Rouge "Come What May"."**

Ray smiles as his parents skate to the middle of the ice rink. 'It was the skate finals of the Olympics, and I remember that day well…one I will never forget.' My parents were after the gold and nothing less.

"Come on team China!!!!! You can do IT!!!!"

Did I forget to mention that I was viewing all of this in the comforts of my room, in my house, which is no where near the Olympic Finals?

Yeah there was a tiny problem with me being there…it's best known that it isn't smart or possible for an Olympic qualifier to have a child. I still understand that to this very day…but I know it had to something in the contract.

Anyways my parents were now at their last few seconds on the clock…and I knew that for them to get big points they were going to have to pull something big…something nobody has ever seen before…but what?

And that's when it happens…the jaw clenching moment that had everyone, including the viewers watching at home, holding their breaths. (I don't know what to write here so you can come up with whatever crazy moves you can think of and it would be great if someone who reviews can send me some info. On Figure Skating…like what types of moves they use…plz and thank you XD) I could not believe my eyes…they had just completed a mix of a Headbanger and a Detroiter, which is nearly impossible but they did it. (to know what these are here is the site to see http://en. )

I couldn't believe it!!! "Woo hoo… way to go mom and dad!!!!" I noticed the servants were at my door watching me with amusement but I didn't have to bother with them and their teasing…right now all I cared about was the final score for China.

"**Now here are your final scores for team China… 5.0, 6.5, 5.8, 6.8, 5.0, and the final score is…5.6!!!" **My parents are jumping up in joy. I is jumping on his bed in excitement. I couldn't believe it they did it…they got the gold for sure I knew it!!!!

The top three pairs soon came on the T.V. and I saw my parents standing higher among the other two pairs. They began to pass out the medals and roses. I couldn't bare the suspense…I was waiting for the judges to announce their names…

"**And first place…the team to take home the gold is…TEAM CHINA!!!" **the audience in the entire stadium roared with cheer and happiness. I wished I was to bask in the glory along side of my parents. I dream of the day I'll get to go to see them up close…but my parents always said that one day I can…I just had to be patient.

"**Congratulations on your victory…what do you have to say to your fans back at home?"**

he pointed the mike over to my father and mother, but I instantly noticed something wasn't right…my mother actually looked tired…which never happened… 'Maybe she was just really nervous…yea that's it…that had to be it..'

"**Well we're very excited and honored and we would like to dedicate this win to our number one fan back home…Jia? Would you do the honors?"** she composed herself. **"Sure. This win is dedicated to a very special person back in China and we hop he's watching…" **she smiled to the camera and I knew that the smile was for me. **" gasp" "This dedication is to "gasp" go out "gasp" to "gasp" Ray "GASP"" ** and in that moment my life flashed before me and shattered around my heart, as I had just witnessed my mother collapse for the very first and apparently the very last time in her life.

**(a/n: should I stop here? . . . nah I'll add on the rest for ya guys…)**

Next thing I knew my mother was flown back to China to our most advanced medical unit. I was also rushed to the hospital and was sent to the waiting room where I waited for 4 long god forsaking hours. I could not take it anymore. I began wondering…trying to look for her room. I soon came to a stop when I saw my mom and dad's coach waiting outside a room in near tears. I walked passed him and was about to open the door when I was instantly yanked off the floor but a couple of men dressed in black. "Hey what are you doing let me go!!!" "I'm sorry young man but no fans are allowed in the room…so why don't you just go back to your mommy." I couldn't believe it!!! This big dumb ape was keeping me from seeing my parents…to check on my mom's condition. "Are you crazy? Do you not know who I am!?"

"No and right now I don't care now get out of here little punk before I have to personally kick you out…"

He threw me to the ground where I scraped my knee bad and I began to shed tears. But even at the age of 10 I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me at my weakest point. "I instantly kicked the two men in the chins and ran for the door. As I opened it I was met with my parent's second coach and he recognized me on the spot. Here I thought finally someone can help me see my parents. I'll get to be with them before it's too late.

But I was dead wrong…

"WHAT IS THIS BRAT DOING HERE!? I WANT HIM OUT NOW…HE'LL JUST MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!"

Again I was dragged out but this time I didn't struggle, why if they were willing to hurt a kid to make sure no one goes in. But what kept going through my mind was… 'What about my dad? Didn't he want me in there? Didn't mom want to see me one last time should anything fatal were to happen?' But what was I suppose to say… 'That I was their son?' I couldn't…I couldn't take away the gold from them because I decided to be selfish.

So that day as I began walking home and the rain was pouring hard…I never got to say goodbye to my mom or I love you mom…one last time…and that day I grew to hate. Hate everything around me and everyone around me. I would only let in those who I cared deeply for and no one else.

(At the local China Cemetery)

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

_"**We are gathered here today to see our glorious skating champion Jia Kon walk into the spirit world to where we hope she finds peace and happiness…we see that outside these very gates her loyal fans are here to show respect and love towards her. We pray for her family and loved ones hoping they will be able to cope with their lost…"**_

___All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_'Cope my ass…her own family won't even let me out of the car to see her…I could've just said I was a cousin but no…it would be to risky they say…like it'll make a difference now…'_

_"**But let us remember that we should not think of this as a lost but as gain…now because of Jia Kon's amazing performance and inspiration…many skaters can be inspired by this and use this as their strength…"**_

___Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on._

_'It's not fair…who said that they get to use my mother as a strength or advantage or something…what was she to them a tool…she was more than that…' I quickly threw the door open and couldn't take it. I ran out and ignored the confused looks everyone was giving me as I ran away…away from them…away from it all…away from the pain brought on by them…bastards wouldn't even tell me what my mother died from…all I knew was that I had to get away…towards freedom.'_

___All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_I came to a stop in front of a tombstone where the name Maria Hiwatari was ingraved. 'Maria Hiwatari?' (flashback) 'Maria Hiwatari…now I remember she was that famous ice skater from Russia.' I looked even further into the tombstone to read:_

___Maria Hiwatari_

___Loving Daughter, Student, Sister and caring Mother_

___We will miss you!_

___Love _

___The Hiwatari Family_

_She was a mother? Then what was that crap they were telling my mom about that they shouldn't mention that I was their son? Why could another skater have a child and everyone knew about it…but I had to be kept a secret? (Before any of you ask: Why is Hiwatari in a cemetery in China…I made a mistake…it's actually suppose to be set in Rome…I see it better that way where all the Olympic athletes are to be buried if not give me an a opinion) I bet they didn't even put beloved mother on mom's tombstone. I think slammed my fist into the tombstone not only in anger but also in jealousy. Who ever this child was-he or she was lucky. At least they got acknowledged by their parents and everyone else. My hand soon began to bleed and when I tried to move it I notice I broke my hand…but the pain doesn't bother me at all. The pain of a broken heart is a lot harder to bare._

___Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time._

_I looked to the tombstone again and saw wilted, dried up flowers. 'I guess you and I have one thing in common Maria…nobody really cares about us…' I then picked up some daisy I found on the side and placed them where the wilted ones laid. " promise you this Maria…I'll come and visit you once every season…in the spring, the summer, the fall, and the winter…at least you and I won't be lonely no more…"with that said I began walking back to my "loving family" five bucks says they took off without me and haven't noticed yet._

___All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_But what I failed to notice was the figure soon coming up towards the tombstone watching as I walked away and leaving flowers as well._

___All of my memories..._

_a/n: And there you have it…I promise you it will get better but I'm at least hoping to get at least five reviews for this chapter alone…plz loyal fans help me out here…plz and thank you XD_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey guys it's great to hear from you!!!! I'm glad most of you enjoyed it-I really hope you guys enjoy the story and will give me (hopefully) positive feedback…

_Ice Prince_

**Past Chapter**

_**Maria Hiwatari**_

_**Loving Daughter, Student, Sister and caring Mother**_

_**We will miss you!**_

_**Love **_

_**The Hiwatari Family**_

_**She was a mother? Then what was that crap they were telling my mom about that they shouldn't mention that I was their son? Why could another skater have a child and everyone knew about it…but I had to be kept a secret? (Before any of you ask: Why is Hiwatari in a cemetery in China…I made a mistake…it's actually suppose to be set in Rome…I see it better that way where all the Olympic athletes are to be buried if not give me an a opinion) I bet they didn't even put beloved mother on mom's tombstone. I think slammed my fist into the tombstone not only in anger but also in jealousy. Who ever this child was-he or she was lucky. At least they got acknowledged by their parents and everyone else. My hand soon began to bleed and when I tried to move it I notice I broke my hand…but the pain doesn't bother me at all. The pain of a broken heart is a lot harder to bare.**_

_**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time.**_

_**I looked to the tombstone again and saw wilted, dried up flowers. 'I guess you and I have one thing in common Maria…nobody really cares about us…' I then picked up some daisy I found on the side and placed them where the wilted ones laid. " promise you this Maria…I'll come and visit you once every season…in the spring, the summer, the fall, and the winter…at least you and I won't be lonely no more…"with that said I began walking back to my "loving family" five bucks says they took off without me and haven't noticed yet.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.**_

_**But what I failed to notice was the figure soon coming up towards the tombstone watching as I walked away and leaving flowers as well.**_

_**All of my memories...**_

Present

(Ray at 10 years)

After the funeral service had came to an end I was met with my grandmother's back hand. "SMACK" yep my grandma just loves me naturally…could you tell. "You ungrateful brat…where were you!? Do you know that if someone saw you it would have ruined my daughter's reputation!?" "SMACK" I really hope you sensed the sarcasm in my voice a while ago…if you didn't that's just plain sad.

"I'm sorry grandma-but it's not fair that I'm the only one that can't attend my own mother's funeral…for crying out loud…I'm her son yet all of you keep me out while her fans are allowed in!!!" "SMACK" again… "How dare you!!!! You messed up everything for my daughter! Because of you my daughter had to waste her precious time on you, and my money!! If she had listened to me you'd been aborted long before your first month in her womb!!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

I was in near tears till I heard my father's cry. I felt his arms come around me from behind, and picked me up, holding me in his arms. (I can just imagine little ray in his fathers arms…BRAIN BLAST!!! okay if someone can draw an awesome image of this and send it to me I'll put it up on I'll announce the winner and the winner will get full recognition and support) I cried silent tears, for I wanted no one but my father to see me cry…everyone else could've died all around me for all I cared. (he was a very dark kid wasn't he??) "You are making a mistake Chang…" My father glared in her direction and ignored her words and noticed my hand was turning purple and dried blood caked on to his skin. "Ray what happened?" before I could answer my grandmother had already attempted to telling my father how he was making a mistake again…how he shouldn't treat me like his child…that made me loose all respect for her…she was just another sinner in my eyes.

"What matters most to me right now is my son…losing my wife, his mother, is painful enough without you making him feel like scum." He went back to checking my hand making me wince in pain. "It's broken we're going to have to have the doctor look at it before we return home." I saw past his shoulder and saw the look my grandma carried on her face…I knew she wasn't about to give up. Neither was my father…

"But Chang-"she tried.

"I said that's ENOUGH!!" I finally stopped crying still holding on tightly, and my father never broke his glare on my grandmother. "Now you listen to me, even though my wife is gone, I'm going to keep competing…" everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Daddy" I myself was shocked.

"I made a promise to Jia before she passed on. She had me promise "keep our dream alive, keep our son safe & show him nothing but love…" he then looked down towards me and said, "and let him know that he was my greatest trophy that I had been blessed with." Those words caused me to crack and cry non-stop, even after we arrived home.

(Ray at 12 years)

I was watching the even right beside my dad. I couldn't believe it! I was finally here…I was actually inside the stadium along side my father like I always wanted. Of course, it didn't mean that everyone knew I was son, his publicist announced he was taking on an apprentice who was supposed to explain my being here.

**Announcer: "Now skating in singles for China…Chang Kon!!!"**

**(cheers)**

"Everyone was cheering for him, including me; he was once a great skater for the singles…that is until he met my mother…

**Announcer: "Now as we all know of the tragic lost of his partner…Jia Kon…who passed two years ago….let us take a moment of silence in remembrance of her beauty, grace, and kind heart…"**

"silence"

**Announcer: "Alright then lets get this show on the road…Chang Kon will be skating to "Swing Low" well he certainly is sticking to the young crowd with that one…as it is the number one song on the top charts"**

"smirk" I knew the real reason behind the chosen song. My dad walked in one time on me when I was practicing in our spare rink outside the house and was skating to the music while dancing at the same time. Hehehe silly I know…but he seemed to love-he said I showed spirit and fun. So I guess you could say I inspired him in a way.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,_

Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go  
Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,

If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,

Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go  
Thought you could take my group, whats up you forgot about my old school,

It had begun. My dad was beautiful out there on the ice…he was a delicate swan in my eyes, I know that sounds gay so guess what…kiss my ass. It was true my dad was the best out there…and no thanks to his coaches because they did shit. They didn't help him out at all…all they did was complain and convince him to just forget about it, to find another partner, etc.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

I was so excited I literally wanted to get on top of my seat and yell out 'WAY TO GO DAD!!! YOUR DOING GREAT!!!!' but I knew I couldn't. Once I was close to doing just that-but I was met with his coach's fist. When my dad asked what happened I lied to him…I didn't want him to worry over such a little thing. (little O.o????)

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!  
Swing now, Swing low never with a beyblader,_

**Announcer: "He's done it again people!!!! Chang Kon is truly the master at artistic skating!!!" **

"**CHEERING"**

"**GO CHANG!!!"**

"**WE LOVE YOU CHANG!!!"**

"**GO TEAM CHINA!!!"**

"**I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!!!"**

**O.O**

Okay. So the fans were getting out of hand but my dad didn't really care for them. You know why? Because his biggest fan was sitting right here, waiting to award him with his victory hug.

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade_

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!  
Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,_

I looked towards the clock and saw time was almost up. He needed to do one more stunt before it was all over. Now out of the corner of my eye I saw his coaches literally biting their fingers off instead of their nails. I couldn't help but smirk. That's when they noticed. "What are you smirking about?"

"For the fact that, you're actually worried about his chances. I thought as his coaches you would have more faith in him." Of course I got nothing but glares from both of them. I knew I got under their skins and I was proud of it. I can't wait until dad waves his medal in front of their fac-"

"**GASP"**

I quickly turned to see why everyone had gone in to chaos. 'no…' it all came to fast. My dad attempting his final jump, which was beautifully done, had come to a tragic end. All I saw before my eyes over flowed with tears, was my dad's leg in an awkward angle and the fact that he landed his jump on his head…

**HOSPITAL**

**Nurse: "Will Dr. Kalvin please report to the front desk you have a phone call on line 2."**

Not again. I couldn't believe it, not only did my mother spend her last moments of life in a hell hole like this but now my own father might have to spend his last few moments here as well. The only good thing is that at least I get to see my father once he's cleared for visitors… I hope.

"Ray…are you okay?"

My eyes widened in realization. 'That voice…it couldn't be?' I turned in the direction that it came in. "Uncle? Uncle Crow? Is that you?" I ran lightening speed into his waiting arms. Out of my entire family no one, other than my father showed any form of love for me that is until Uncle Crow came into our lives. He's my dad's twin brother…although they are complete opposites. The main difference between them was not only their looks, but as well as their personalities. My dad was the serious type, while my didn't give a damn.

"How's my little rei-rei holding up?"

"Not so good. What if he doesn't survive this…I will never-"

"Don't think that way…you have to think positive that's the only way you'll be able to help your father. Now let's both be strong for him okay?"

":sniff: mmhmm" I nodded and felt my Uncle's voice soothing as he sang me to sleep. That was another difference between my dad and uncle. My dad went on to be a famous Olympic ice skater, and my uncle became an international icon in the music world. I guess you could say we're your typical non-normal family.

As we waited and waited it was time. The doctors came out and spoke with my uncle and the rest of the family. I looked up with hopeful eyes as my uncle came towards me. All I saw was sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ray…"

**a/n: to be continued…I expect 10 reviews at least!!! plz**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hey everyone I know it's been forever but my laptop was in the shop again. shoots the Geek Squad hehehe jk. Anyway it's finally here back and safe in my arms. whugsso here you go I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!

_Ice Prince_

(previously)

Chapter 3

"I am sorry Ray, but your dad is in a deep coma…do you know what that means?"

I knew what it meant I just couldn't believe it, "He's basically a vegetable" or maybe I didn't want to believe it. I knew that sounded cold, coming from me, but the news itself practically killed me. I could see it now…HEADLINES: TEEN DIES OF SHOCK BEFORE HE HITS PUBERTY… "So what's going to happen?"

"Now Ray what I'm about to say you might not like, but you must hear me out for your own safety…do you understand?" I understood so I gave him a slight nod and followed him towards my father's room. Of course, we weren't allowed in because of my bitch of a grandmother. shiver I still can't believe that I'm related to her. As I watched my father from afar, I listened to my uncle's words very carefully, "Because your father is in this condition Ray your grandmother will try anything possible to get you out of the picture. So I think for your safety and interests, you should go here" he handed me a pamphlet.

"White Tigers Academy?"

_And that's when my hope for a new life began…and when it ended…_

_Five rough years later and I'm still where I am today…that day my uncle promised me that when my father awoke he would immediately call me and ship me away from this "hell-hole" of a school…_

_What a coincidence that the year my father wakes up from his supposed "coma" my uncle decided to switch teams…meaning he left me to rot here while my grandmother exploited my father to every sponsor in the world that was willing to pay the amount she was asking._

_My god were they idiots…_

_My go was I an idiot…_

_To ever think that all of this would just go away…_

_Well I was wrong…it just got worse over the years…_

_Anytime I tried to get into contact with them I always got the same thing…"we're sorry but the number you are trying to get in contact is no longer working…please hang up and try again" or "who is this? We don't know any Kon's!" but no matter what I never gave up…till now that is…_

Today is Wednesday…

Meaning it's parents day…

Which meant everyone's parents were invited to come visit the academy, and were allowed to spend time with their children for the day…everyone would be in joy and excitement…except for one student…me.

"So Ray are your parents finally going to make an appearance today?"

"silence"

"Oh that's right…you ain't got any!"

"laugh"

"laugh"

"laugh"

Yes to everyone who attended my school knew me as the "orphan child", which wasn't so far from the truth, I mean my family practically disowned me. Not to mention I have no proof that I am of any relation to Chang Kon.

Besides, I really don't give a damn anymore…

"Oh Lee give it a rest will ya? I mean, it is pathetic for him not having parents, but you humiliating him like this doesn't really help him."

Ahh…Mariah…sweet, sweet Mariah…you'd never thought of her as being cruel or horrible, like her brother Lee. No she is gentle and kind at heart, and cares for others well being.

At least that's her cover when in public…

But to those who have seen her true side…know to never see that side of her again…unless you were asking for suicide…but luckily I have not met with that side of her and I don't ever plan to.

"So Ray what you going to do this year? Hide out in the gym? Stay in your dorm? Or go out on to the ice again?"

'_Ice…'_

Nothing said I stood up and walked away from the group. Knowing the looks they were throwing at me, and the lies they were spreading behind my back. They think I don't know what they are doing, but I know full well the reason why.

"I'm nothing but an orphan…and I always will be…"

I know it sounds depressing but that's what I feel right now. No matter how hard I try to get rid of the pain in my heart…it still lingers…and right now…I just want to cut it out of me right now just so the pain can stop…and once I came close to doing just that…

"_Ray?"_

_Blood_

_Blood is everywhere_

_Blood is all over_

"_OhMyGod!!!! Ray!!! Mariah call the headmaster!!! Now!!!"_

"_Hiro…"_

_The older teen with light dual hair carried the young teen out into the dorm room away from the bathroom where the horrid scene took place. He gently place Ray on the bed and hurriedly bandaged his wound as best as he could._

"_Ray…what were you thinking!?"_

"_It wouldn't stop…"  
_

"_What?"_

_Ray turned his face towards him and looked him in the eye. A single tear fell down the side of his face. "The pain would not stop. No matter how hard or deep it wouldn't stop." _

_Those were his last words before darkness came over him._

"_Ray!!!!"_

I looked at my reflection, which seemed to be mocking my very being, I had removed my uniform shirt and found the one thing that keeps me alive today. It's jagged lines forever etched into my skin along with the claw marks I had left myself. That night I attempted suicide…I had tried but did not achieve…to cut out my own heart out.

I know sounds messed up right?

Well it's not like anyone would have given a damn. I mean my father supposedly doesn't remember a damn thing about me. Thanks to "she who shall not be mentioned" and her little cronies.

I mean if I had disappeared off the face of the planet nobody would have noticed…nobody…but I was wrong.

There was at least one person who cared about me. He was a wonderful guy…one of the only guys who actually bonded with me when I first came here. He was my only friend, and my first love. And incase neither of you have figured it out by now…yes I am gay, and I am proud of it. Now when I say love I don't mean physical relationship or we were ever together. It was more like a serious crush, one that he himself didn't know about.

I now regret never telling him before he left the academy last year. "Hiro…why did you have to go? How could you leave me here? You promised-you promised"

"_I will always be here for you Ray no matter what! I promise."_

"LIAR"

BREAK

My mirror shattered under my touch, not saying it was gentle, I could slowly but surely feel a warm liquid slide down from my fist down the shattered cracks left on the mirror.

'_What can I do about it? He's miles away maybe even days. I'll never see him again I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life until I graduate. What then?'_

I would not stay here and duel on the past. I must get away…get away for at least a little while.

a/n: hey I think I'm going to stop right here…or should I continue? Hmm…nah I'll stop here I'm going to let you tell me what you think first before I put the next chapter up. w R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey everyone I know I'm so ssssssslllllllloooooooooowwwwwwwwwww when it comes to updating…but hey I do have school…anyway

a/n: hey everyone I know I'm so ssssssslllllllloooooooooowwwwwwwwwww when it comes to updating…but hey I do have school…anyway I hope you like this chapter of Ice Prince! And I promise to update on my other stories real soon.

_Previously:_

_I now regret never telling him before he left the academy last year. "Hiro…why did you have to go? How could you leave me here? You promised-you promised"_

"_I will always be here for you Ray no matter what! I promise."_

"_LIAR"_

_BREAK_

_My mirror shattered under my touch, not saying it was gentle, I could slowly but surely feel a warm liquid slide down from my fist down the shattered cracks left on the mirror. _

'_What can I do about it? He's miles away maybe even days. I'll never see him againtearI'll be stuck here for the rest of my life until I graduate. What then?'_

_I would not stay here and duel on the past. I must get away…get away for at least a little while._

Chapter 4

Present:

As the students excitedly caught up with their parents one pair stood out amongst the crowd. One being an old man who held a smile on his face, and the other was a young man, no older than 18-19, seemed to be in search of someone amongst the crowd. "Hmm...it seems he's isn't present" he looked toward his companion, "I'm sure he's somewhere on the school's grounds. He always felt he didn't belong when it came to this event, so he would always hide out in one of many areas in the school."

"I understand Hiro…why don't you go look for him…I'll stay put I promise. Besides, I've always enjoyed a good party."

Hiro nodded off to the old man and began his search through the crowd, not knowing what sight he was about to face. Though, he would not be the only one in great shock by the end of the night; for he did not notice the gaze of the "pink monster" that was following his every move.

Mariah's P.O.V.

'_Hiro?'_

It can't be…what would he be doing here? Back in a dump like this? Unless… "gasp" I ran straight back to where my brother stood talking to our grandfather, who was clearly badgering Lee for not training hard enough for the upcoming Olympics qualifying round.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation grandfather, but I must speak to Lee, privately for just a moment. Thank you!"

I did not even give him a chance to respond for I was still in complete shock at what I had just seen moments ago. As I quickly found a somewhat deserted area of the student auditorium I immediately told Lee what I had just seen.

"Lee he's here…he's come back…"

"Who?"

"Hiro…. he's come back."

"What?" "How?" "When did you see this?" I could tell he was just as a baffled as I was; too bad…that was nothing as to what I'm about to tell him next. "There's something else…he didn't come alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember last year at the qualifying Olympic rounds? The judges? Well "he's" here."

Lee just gave me a look that spelled out "flabbergasted" he knew whom I was speaking of…but what baffled me the most was the expression of pure joy that was on his face. I would have thought that he would be somewhat frightened knowing he was here…but I guess I was wrong.

"Do you know what this means Mariah?"

I shook my head in confusion. _'What is he talking about?' 'And why does he keep smiling?' _"Lee you're starting to scare me…seriously…"

"Isn't it obvious…he's obviously here for one thing…"

'And that would be…'

"He's here for new talent…and that's me"

NORMAL P.O.V.

As Hiro searched through out the school he still could not find his "kitten" anywhere. No matter what he was going to find him, even if it took him all night, he was not going to give up. Soon he found himself outside near the skating ring, out of breath and freezing, it being below 30 and all, he seeks shelter within the ring.

HIRO'S P.O.V.

Damn. It's freezing tonight. Plus, I can't fid him anywhere…where else could he be? As I stood in the warmth of the skating ring suddenly the lights dimmed and music began playing softly in the background. _'Now what do we have here? A late night skater?' "GASP" 'Kitten? Are you here? Right now?' _Slowly a figure skated out onto the middle of the ice and took his stance, and what followed him in all its glory were the beautiful raven locks, which I could tell he's kept up with.

As he prepared himself I could tell he had been crying only moments ago. _'Kitten…it can't still be hurting can it?_

Suddenly the beat to "I will wait for you" by Elliot Yamin began to play. I clearly remembered the time I took Ray skating out here when he first showed up at the school. He was such a sad little kid then, saying he had no parents, no life, nothing, just death waiting for him at the end of this journey he called life. I couldn't stand it, so I tried to help his spirit find peace by teaching him my special routine. He found a great liking to it. He even began practicing to perfect it.

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know 

He began with a small figure 8 around the ring to gain some speed, soon I was tempted to go and join him. Then I noticed he was moving as if a partner were with him, and it seemed he kept his eyes closed and was able to land every move without mistake. I truly was amazed…

So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldnt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

I couldn't take it…I just had to be there by his side. So I quickly took an extra pair of skates that were lying on the bench near the gate, strapped them on, and took off. Hoping he fell into my waiting arms.

RAY'S P.O.V.

I just wanted the pain to go away…I no longer what to feel the pain of betrayal, regret, and most of all…neglect. All my life, those who said they loved me, by those who seemed to be my friends, those who said they'd never leave my side, have neglected me.

But out here on the ice…it did not matter…I was myself out here. I could be myself, and no one would care. I was by myself…I was- huh?

'Skates?' I could hear another pair of skates on the ice. I opened my eyes and looked around but saw no one. 'Must be my imagination' I took to the ice again and began my-I mean 'his' routine.

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be 

I could feel the beat coursing through my body, I new the routine I was attempting was meant for two people, but at the moment, I no longer felt alone. 'I can feel them…I can feel his arms wrapped around me…almost guiding me, holding me close, so I won't fall.'

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

END RAY'S P.O.V.

Ray was not mistaken when he felt arms wrapped around him. Hiro indeed was holding him to his person. Gliding along with him, hitting every move to perfection. 'He's got it…he's hit every move right on. He has to join us at BBA, he's perfect.'

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying. 

As the thought was left in his mind he let go of Ray at mid jump, only to be amazed by the pure beauty of his 'kitten'. Ray had not noticed he was with a 'partner' till he felt himself no longer on ice…but 'air?' he opened his expecting to see the bleachers, only he saw nothing but the ceiling and the ice beneath him. 'What the h-?' None other than- "Hiro" caught him?

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you 

'What is he doing here?' Ray looked in amazement as Hiro held him in his arms, while completing a figure eight on the ice. "Don't ever lose your focus on the ice, no matter what." He looked Ray straight in the eye then threw him back on to the ice.

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do 

Ray took on the next step of the routine, and from a fans point of view (that'd be me ) they looked like professionals, as if they'd been doing this their entire life. The last step of the routine consisted of them separating taking opposites sides of the ring and then meeting up in the middle (no ppl I am not using the scene from Blades of Glory) and Hiro catching Ray and holding him up in the air, then gently and smoothly bring him back down, while still skating in a circle while holding Ray close to him.

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you 

"I told you, as long as you don't lose your focus out on the ice, you'll always give a beautiful performance, which you did." He smiled at Ray. Ray still couldn't believe who was in front of him. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I can't see my kitten now?"

"It's not that. You've been gone for so long…why come back now?"

"It's called recruiting my kitten."

"Recruiting?" Hiro took a hold of Ray's chin bringing him back up. "Yes, I recruit new talent for BBA." "What's BBA?"

"BBA. As in BBA Academy, as in the school I currently attend."

"But why recruit? For what?"

"For the upcoming Olympic Qualifying rounds my boy" a new voice entered the auditorium, shocking the young neko. "Ray I would like to introduce you to someone-"

"I am Mr. Dickenson, the founder of BBA Academy, as well as the principal. Also, I am an occasional judge on the Olympic Judges table."

A/n: well that's it I hope it's enough for you guys for awhile. I'll update soon. Please review!


	5. AN

A/N: hey guys i know it's been a long while since i've last update and i'm super sorry . but with work and school it is hard to find time to work on my chapters so sorry again TwT i promise i'll have the following stories update soon!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Ice Prince

Dark Wing Song (i've just finished editing the chapters so i'll be posting them up soon)

One Nerd One Gangster Two Worlds

these are the following i'll be updating soon so i hope you guys can be patient with me just a little longer ^^;


End file.
